


Bare (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>If you’ve got time to be still, <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUEYHrnxYyI">listen</a> to The Velveteen Rabbit (24 min). Maybe picture Mrs Hudson as the Skin Horse.</i>
</p></blockquote>





	Bare (a 221B)

I attended the wedding of a minor royal on Saturday and was confounded by the choice of reading. It was from a book I loved in childhood, _The Velveteen Rabbit._

Oh yes, I was young once. Every British government was once a school council, as they say.

This highly irregular, non-Biblical passage was the cause of some gossip at the reception, but I politely declined to participate. It had cut too close. Said the Skin Horse:

_Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don’t matter at all, because once you are Real you can’t be ugly, except to people who don’t understand._

John is making my velveteen brother Real. And they both are becoming quite beautiful to me, Sherlock as I always knew he could be, and John…

Well. That line of thought is not constructive.

I’m unsure how far the parallels extend. I may perhaps think of myself as the Nursery Fairy.

In any case, John’s not actually my type. Regrettably, the one who is... One begins to understand that _his_ type is younger, prettier, and rather more female.

I may yet find someone to become Real with, though the days do pass by.

**Author's Note:**

> _If you’ve got time to be still,[listen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUEYHrnxYyI) to The Velveteen Rabbit (24 min). Maybe picture Mrs Hudson as the Skin Horse._


End file.
